ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Draven
Draven was a competitor robot from Cranbrook in Kent that featured in the first series of Robot Wars Extreme, and later, the 2016 series of Robot Wars. It is a box-shaped robot, with a hydraulic crushing jaw with 4 tonnes of pressure, mounted on a lifting arm, allowing it to lift approximately 200kg and self-right. At the time of Extreme, Draven used blue LED's to illuminate its eyes, though this didn't show up on-screen as well as the team had hoped, so red LEDs replaced them. In 2016, Draven's armour is made of carbon-fibre and kevlar composite shell, with bonded-on titanium plates. The team was formed by a group of friends who met at the University of York, where they were studying Electronic Engineering. The team now all work at a hand-dryer company together. Due to poor reliability, it failed to qualify for Series 4, 5 and 6. In its Series 5 qualifier, Draven broke down, and was reportedly dumped out of the arena by Shunt. At the Series 6 qualifiers, Draven lost to S.M.I.D.S.Y.. Draven was originally given the name Anthrax and this name was used during the original airing of its Robot Wars Extreme appearance on BBC Choice. By the time the episode reached BBC Two, however, the name had to be changed due to an anthrax scare in the USA at the time. All usage of the original Anthrax name was removed and all subsequent airings of the episode stayed this way, although the robot is still referred to by its original name in Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide. This case was very similar to Roadblock years before, who had also required a name-change due to problems with its original name, Road Rage. The replacement name originated from the main character of the 1994 film "The Crow", Eric Draven. For the 2017 Series, it was known as Lord Draven. Robot History Charity Events Draven demostrated its weapon against Judge Mech completely destroying the body. Following its appearance in Extreme, Draven was rebuilt, and made two appearances the ESAT/BT young scientist exhibition in Dublin, where it appeared alongside King B Powerworks, Bigger Brother, Razer, Panic Attack and Chaos 2. In the Wilsons Day event in 2001, Draven fought Axe-Awe in one particular battle. Not much is known other than Axe-Awe had flipped Draven about and won after Draven lost mobility. Extreme 1 Draven was given its first chance to compete in the Wild Card Warriors, drawn against former Semi-Finalist and Tag Team Terror winner King B Powerworks. Draven and King B Powerworks collided, making only tentative attacks on each other afterwards. Draven had a slight advantage as King B's circular saw was not working, but the only chance it received to clamp onto King B was missed, after which King B then slid beneath Draven in a Panic Attack-style manoeuvre. King B then steered Draven into the pit release button and dumped the newcomers down; another Wild Card Warrior had failed. Robot Wars 2016 Draven competed in Episode 2, facing fellow newcomers Chimera and Foxic, as well as a new robot from a veteran team, M.R. Speed Squared, in the first round. Draven made the first move in the qualifier, driving towards Foxic, but ending up on top of its wedge. Draven chased Foxic across the arena, catching up and slotting underneath the back of it, but failed to use its crushing jaw. Draven pushed Chimera, which had already lost a wheel, beyond the flame pit and into an empty CPZ. However, despite the strong start, Draven was then targeted by M.R. Speed Squared, which ripped a piece of armour away. Draven returned to attack the struggling Foxic, but M.R. Speed Squared caught up, and ripped another panel from Draven. This blow immobilised Draven, and it was counted out, eliminating it from the competition. Robot Wars 2017 Draven competed in Episode 2. In its Group Battle, it faced Team S.Tek's Push to Exit, Team Saint's Cherub and PP3D. In the opening seconds, Draven immediately drove towards Push to Exit as the latter sped across the arena, before bumping into Push to Exit twice and dodging Cherub. Draven then attempted to grab PP3D, but two successive hits from PP3D's disc deflected it, causing sparks to fly upon contact with its armour. Draven drove away and rammed into Cherub, but was almost thrown onto its side after driving over the Floor Flipper, and had the bottom part of its crusher torn open after driving head-on into PP3D again. More sparks flew as Draven spun itself into the wall near the Doom Dial. It recovered to charge into PP3D once more, but PP3D pushed Draven across the arena into Shunt's CPZ, all the while causing severe damage to its lower armour and tyres. Shunt axed Draven twice, the second hit cleaving a hole through Draven's top armour and immobilising it instantly, before dragging, lifting and pushing it out of the CPZ. Following this, Draven was eliminated from Series 9 along with Push to Exit, which itself became immobilised a few seconds after Draven. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 4 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:British Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots with Jaws Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Wild Card competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Robots Category:Robot Wars 2016 competitors Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robots that lost in Qualifiers Category:Charity Event competitors Category:Robots from Kent Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Non-Qualifiers Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Non-Qualifiers Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Crowd favorites Category:Enginuity Robot Crusade 2003 Competitors